Por tráz das grades
by Maaiy
Summary: Prisão!UA - Derek é um presidiário. Ele vive na prisão de Beacon Hills, seguindo suas regras. Mas... Ele nunca pensaria que seria dentro dos limites de uma prisão que ele encontraria uma das pessoas mais intrigantes de sua vida. E muito menos que iria se apaixonar por ela.
1. Capítulo 1

Teen Wolf Prisão!UA - Por trás das grades.

Par: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, OCs/OOCs.

[Rated in M] (ESSA É UMA FIC FORTE. Ela não é cheia de arco-íris e romances gays que tem nas Fics de Yaoi.)

Declaração: Nenhum personagem de Teen Wolf me pertence. O resto sim.

N/A: ... [Leia as notas no final do capítulo antes de ir para o próximo ou de sair da página, por favor.]

* * *

Capítulo 1- "Sempre veja o lado positivo, ele disse."

Derek Hale ainda não sabe como tudo aconteceu. Ele não sabe onde seu tio arranjou tanto poder. O suficiente para um único e letal golpe, e _mais_.

Ele ainda estava com ódio. Raiva que Peter Hale havia feito tal atrocidade e colocado tudo em suas costas.

Uma armadilha.

O homem não tinha sangue de arruaceiro, mas com certeza tinha a lábia de um. Bandido. Maldito. Derek sofrera em suas mãos incontáveis vezes, coisas horríveis ainda o perturbavam o sono. Peter Hale lhe dava pesadelos desde que, sem dó ou piedade, matara sua irmã mais velha.

Laura tinha 29 anos, estava noiva do maior fornecedor de armas da Carolina do Norte, mas morreu antes que pudesse se despedir de seu amado. Ou de qualquer um, menos Derek. Que infelizmente presenciara a ação de seu tio.

Ele teria matado o filho da puta se o maldito não estivesse se protegendo com a faca ensanguentada que usara na perfuração do pulmão de Laura. E se ele tivesse conseguido matar Peter, ele não seria contra nenhum advogado que quisesse colocá-lo na cadeia. Ele teria estendido seu braço para as algemas e conseguiria dormir melhor do que estava naquele momento.

Mas Peter fugiu antes que Derek pudesse se vingar.

Chris Argent prometera, o noivo de sua irmã mais velha _jurara_ caçar o demônio encarnado e torturá-lo agonizantemente e lentamente, da pior maneira que seus homens pudessem. Quando Derek foi preso, Chris acompanhou-o dizendo sempre que ele e sua equipe estariam á seu lado. Esperando o momento em que Peter desse sinal de vida para que logo em seguida ele pudesse espremer aquela cobra até não sobrar nenhuma gota de veneno.

Derek pegou prisão temporária. Sua sentença deu início ás três e cinquenta da tarde de uma quarta feira. E o prazo seria estipulado entre 9 á 14 meses, até que se achasse provas contrárias.

Estavam em Março, algumas escolas já voltaram a dar aula e as obras adiadas por causa do vento forte haviam voltado á receber atenção.

Derek odiava o gosto da comida do refeitório da prisão, mesmo que os outros detentos digam que ela havia ficado melhor que dos anos passados.

Ele demorou um pouco para entender como funcionava a lavanderia dali. Graças a um ou dois outros colegas detentos, ele recebeu mais ajuda que esperava.

A prisão tinha algumas regras estabelecidas pelos próprios presidiários. Aparentemente havia um chefe naquele lugar. Mas Derek nunca se interessou no assunto, então ele não sabe muito sobre isso.

Uma das regras, entretanto, seus colegas o mandaram prestar atenção.

_Nunca se meta com o moleque do Xerife. _Disse o ladrão que ficava na sela ao lado da sua.

Era bom saber que os policiais tinham o mínimo de decência para coloca-lo em uma sela particular, já que seu caso ainda estava em processo.

_Ele é um pirralho com cara de bebê que fica passeando pela prisão._ Explicou um traficante, que dividia a sela com o ladrão.

Eles eram assim, alguns até tinham apelido. Outros usavam um nome falso. Mas a maioria se identificava pelo ato que os trouxera á aquele lugar.

_Não importa o que o Xerife diga, ele sempre acaba arranjando um jeito de invadir a prisão e andar pelos corredores._ Um deles falou.

_Eu acho que ele é no fundo uma puta masoquista. _O outro retrucou recebendo uma risada que não era do Derek como resposta._ Ele já foi até violentado, e ainda volta esperando por mais._

Derek não estava prestando atenção na conversa, ele estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Os dois continuaram a falar sobre esse tal menino que todos deviam ignorar. Fingir que é um fantasma. E, definitivamente, não se envolver com.

Alguma coisa a ver com o último cara que fez isso ter inaugurado a cadeira de choque nova.

O bom daquela prisão, Derek tinha de confessar, era a academia e o pátio descoberto. A academia foi a primeira coisa que Derek gostou naquele lugar, e uma das únicas. Ela tinha equipamentos bons o suficiente, e ele não teria que inventar um jeito de pendurar uma barra no teto de sua sela para fazer seus exercícios. O que o poupou bastante.

Estava sol aquela tarde. O pátio estava claro e brilhante. A luz batia nos ferros e reluzia, cegando alguns olhos. Mas Derek não se importava. E decidiu começar com abdominais.

* * *

Eram passadas das 5 horas quando notou um menino parado do lado de fora da cerca de arame alta que contornava o pátio. Derek estava fazendo uma pausa de 15 minutos, emprestando os pesos de 20 quilos para outro presidiário.

O menino ficou parado lá, ele olhava para todo mundo, mas Derek conseguiu perceber que o jovem passou um tempo extra tentando perceber algo. Provavelmente Derek era familiar, talvez as notícias se espalhassem rápido e algumas bocas malditas já estão sujas de mentiras contra a sua causa. Talvez aquele seja o menino que ele deve ignorar. O que está nas regras dos detentos.

Ele parece mesmo um pirralho com cara de bebê. Derek notou. E voltou a fazer seus exercícios.

Era por volta das 8 da noite. Ele havia ido dormir cedo porque seu dia foi longo. Mas a gritaria dos outros presidiários e os barulhos não o deixava em paz. Um dos barulhos mudou, eles viraram assovios e alguns começaram a gritar para alguém que estava passando por eles, como eles costumavam fazer com alguns guardas do sexo feminino. Derek abriu seus olhos e notou uma sombra aproximando-se pelo corredor.

"Achei você." veio uma voz masculina da figura parada na frente de sua sela. _O menino do Xerife_? Derek se perguntava.

O menino não tinha mais de 17 anos. Ele usava o mesmo moletom de cor vermelha que estava usando aquela tarde, em seu rosto tinha um sorriso que Derek não sabia exatamente classificar...

_Calem a boca, vocês não são da época em que esse menino era nosso herói._ Disse um presidiário mais velho, pelos brancos pelo corpo e um sorriso gentil, retrucara os comentários maldosos e pervertidos que ecoaram pelas paredes.

_Você não devia estar em casa, moleque?_ Perguntou seu colega de cela, ele tinha uma aparência mais nova e mais saudável. Ainda assim, retratava a sua idade avançada com seus pés de galinhas.

O tal menino se virou sorrindo, para os dois colegas de cela á frente de onde estava Derek.

"Meu pai está fazendo plantão," ele deu de ombros. "Ah!" ele gritou assim, surpreso, lembrando-se de algo. "Trouxe um presente para vocês." ele cantarolou, procurando algo dentro do bolso de seu moletom.

O mais velho da cela levantou-se rápido de onde estava apoiado na cama e dirigiu-se para as grades, esperança estampada no rosto.

Derek não havia visto o que o menino entregara ao par, e também não ouviu muita coisa da conversa por causa dos gritos vindo do fim do corredor. Mas os sorrisos que os três dividiram disse que o presente foi no mínimo muito bem aceito.

"Só não gastem tudo de uma vez, seus pervertidos." Derek conseguiu ouvir a voz zombadora do jovem. E algumas risadas que os dois presidiários dividiram.

Assim que os três trocaram mais algumas palavras, o menino virou-se para Derek novamente vasculhando algo em seu bolso.

"Aqui," ele disse, jogando o aparelho através da grade em direção ao morador daquela cela. "Você vai precisar."

Derek tinha um bom reflexo. E conseguiu segurar o apetrecho sem nenhum esforço com uma de suas mãos. Ainda mais que ele era bem pequeno. Ele abriu a mão e olhou o presente.

Um mini rádio com fone de ouvido.

"Ninguém merece ficar ouvindo o Carlos gemer." ele caçoou, olhando para o mais velho que apontou-lhe um dedo do meio, recebendo um gesto infantil em resposta.

Derek arqueou as sobrancelhas e olhou surpreso para o menino que ainda estava ali, contemplando-o curioso.

"Obrigado?" Derek não tinha certeza do que dizer. Mas o menino parecia estar satisfeito com esse fato, então mudou de assunto rapidamente.

"Eu te conheço?" Ele arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas e saio sorrindo.

Derek ficou irritado por algum motivo que não entendia exatamente explicar.

_Não se preocupe, ele adora fazer isso com os novatos. _Comentou o ex-sequestrador com nome de Carlos.

Derek limitou-se a soltar um som pela garganta que ele achava esclarecer muito bem que ele não estava nem um pouco interessado.

_Mas se você quer uma dica_, o outro ex-sequestrador daquela cela comentou,_ é bom você colocar esses fones de ouvido logo_.

Derek obedeceu.

* * *

N/A: Olá. Eu não sou de fazer Fics com muitos capítulos, eu prefiro escrever tudo junto em uma oneshot gigante. Mas... Se eu deixo elas paradas eu nunca sei quando vou continuar a escrever, então se esta na internet e tem gente que realmente esta gostando, eu posso me forçar a escrever mais. Então... é isso, espero que alguém goste pelo menos. Hahaha.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2 – "Agora veja _alem_ do lado positivo, ele disse depois."

A comida, Derek notou, estava estranhamente melhor que à da semana passada.

_Essas coisas acontecem bastante depois que o Xerife tomou esse lugar._ Comentou um dos caras ao seu lado, quando Derek descaradamente disse que não conseguia formar uma opinião sobre essas mudanças aleatórias.

_O que não começou a ficar melhor depois do Xerife_? Riu outro.

_Na verdade, as coisas só começaram a ficar melhor depois que o moleque apareceu._ Carlos comentou, colocando seu prato na mesa e juntando-se a conversa.

_Vai começar... _Alguns suspiraram.

_Você tem uma queda por aquele menino, confessa logo._

_Ele me lembra meu neto, isso seria nojento._ O mais velho mudara de assunto.

Derek ainda estava tentando entender porque o assunto número um daquele lugar era o adolescente pálido e sorridente que, aparentemente, era filho do Xerife e que todos deveriam ignorar.

Havia tanta coisa nessa historia que ele achava que não valia a pena correr atrás dos detalhes. Ele não era exatamente do tipo curioso. Nunca foi.

Perguntaram-no, uma vez, porque ele estava ali. Pouco tempo depois que ele chegara. Derek sabia como funcionavam as coisas naquele lugar: quando mais inocente você era, pior para você.

"Incendiei uma igreja." Ele respondeu dando de ombros.

Naquele dia, ele perdeu vários colegas de lanche.

_Você podia mentir. A não ser que você _queira_ que as pessoas achem que você é um piromaníaco do satanás, já que uma grande parte dos detentos aqui são católicos._ Carlos foi um dos únicos que restaram.

Derek se limitou a dar de ombros de novo. Não era como se ele quisesse fazer amizade com malfeitores da lei. Mesmo que, se ele tivesse que confessar, muitos deles eram gente boa.

* * *

Ele apareceu na cozinha.

Derek estava passando por lá, a procura de sal. Perguntou ao cozinheiro onde ele poderia conseguir o mantimento para colocar em um machucado que ele fizera em sua unha do pé, quando o menino aparece com uma prancheta na mão.

Ele olhou para Derek e sorriu, voltando a observar as gavetas e seus conteúdos.

A cozinha estava vazia.

Derek cogitou a possibilidade de ignorar o mais novo até ele achar o sal, mas ele não conseguia achar seu conteúdo em lugar nenhum. Derek olhou para o pirralho e percebendo o ar calmo e relaxado vindo, não viu porque não perguntar. Afinal, quando mais rápido achar melhor, certo?

"Você sabe onde fica o sal?"

O filho do Xerife se virou e olhou para o presidiário.

"Sim." Ele assentiu, voltando à sua vistoria.

Derek franziu.

"Aonde." Disse entre dentes.

"Isso não é exatamente uma pergunta, já que você não usou a entonação certa." Comentou o menino que aparentemente possuía poucos tipos de peças de roupas diferentes em seu armário.

Derek suspirou.

"Onde fica o sal?" Ele perguntou. E se o moleque ousasse pedir para ele repetir mais uma vez, ele iria revirar a cozinha e achar sozinho.

Com uma caneta em uma boca, ele sorriu, apontando com o queixo, o armário à direita do mais velho. Derek abriu e encontrou um saco de batatas.

"Isso não tem graça." Ele olhou novamente para o menino que agora colocava na mesa a sua frente, um vidro pequeno com metade de seu conteúdo cheio de sal. Derek deslocava seu olhar entre o vidro e o menino que parecia incrivelmente satisfeito com seu ato.

Aquele sorriso era feliz demais para uma prisão.

"Eu sou a fonte." Ele disse. Brincando com a caneta em sua mão. Derek arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Trocas." Ele explicou. "Quando vocês precisam de algo, eu lhe forneço pela única coisa aqui dentro que vocês podem me oferecer." Ele sorriu, e sem dizer mais nada ele saio da cozinha.

Derek fitou a porta de entrada, como se, com força de vontade suficiente, ele conseguiria fazer o menino voltar.

A tentação era grande, porque Derek queria sim, poder desfrutar de várias coisas que não pode ter trazido. Derek sentia saudades de muitas dessas coisas. De bebidas e porcarias à que era viciado. De almofadas. Ele poderia fazer muito bom proveito à um livro ou à algo para ler. De seu carro, mesmo que ele soubesse que isso seria impossível de se conseguir.

Derek tentaria conseguir qualquer coisa para que o filho do Xerife, que se declarava a fonte da prisão, pudesse dar-lhe um pacote de batatas fritas.

* * *

"O que exatamente o moleque pede em troca?" Derek não resistiu ao perguntar, assim que havia terminado sua sessão na academia e sentado à sombra do muro, na arquibancada, ao lado de Carlos e seu companheiro de cela, Rei.

_Você está perguntando do filho do Xerife ou da Fonte? _Carlos perguntou surpreso.

Derek franziu.

"Não são à mesma pessoa?"

_Sim_, Rei respondeu,_ mas depende à quem você quer agradar._

_As coisas por aqui são mais complicadas do que parece._ O mais velho comentou quando Derek fez uma careta de dúvida.

_Pedir algo para a fonte é mais fácil. Mas nem tudo que você pede para a fonte, ela te dá._ Rei explicou. _Quando você pede as coisas para o filho do Xerife, elas podem ser mais complicadas. É muito mais difícil porque você tem que ter pelo menos certo grau de afeição. Ganhar a confiança dele e tudo o mais._

_Nem todos conseguem._ Carlos riu. _O menino é ótimo em desvendar quando as pessoas estão mentindo e tentando fazer gato e sapato dele._

"O que exatamente está fora dos limites da fonte?" Derek quis saber.

Carlos e Rei se entreolharam.

_Ele não repassa recado._ Rei deu de ombros, triste.

_Mas traz quase qualquer coisa que caiba no bolso do moletom vermelho, ou, quando a coisa é grande demais, ele trás em uma mochila_. Explicou Carlos.

Derek se segurou o suficiente para não perguntar se ele trazia batatas fritas.

"E o que ele pede em troca?" Pergunta de novo.

Os dois olharam para frente, onde um grupo de outros detentos parecia estar conversando e trocando segredos.

_Informação. _Um deles respondeu.

* * *

N/A: Olá Team-Sterek. Eu estou bem, obrigada por perguntar. –q

Ok, agora que reli os primeiros capítulos, notei que ela tá bem mais infantil do que eu queria deixar, mas é porque eu sou escritora de contos infantis e roteirista de desenho animado, então algumas manias nunca morrem...


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3 – "Quando você encontrar uma oportunidade no ruim, agarre-a."

Aparentemente o Xerife é viúvo, e só esta em bom estado graças à dedicação do filho em cuidar de sua saúde e estado.

Que lindo.

E aparentemente o Xerife também é um homem muito rígido. Menos quando se trata de seu filho, à quem devota todo seu amor.

Blé.

* * *

O nome dele não é Stiles, mas todos o chamam assim. Isto é, menos os detentos, porque, pelo jeito, nenhum detento tem direito de chamá-lo.

Alguns policiais o encaram como se ele fosse um intrometido e que ele deveria parar de meter o nariz em todos os cantos da prisão. Mas a maioria o trata como se ele estivesse no mesmo patamar de autoridade quanto seu pai.

Derek se perguntou uma ou duas vezes como ele consegue trazer as coisas sem nenhum policial o vistoriar. Mas no fim, ele acha que o fato dos oficiais confiarem nele era a resposta final.

Não que isso importava, quer dizer, só que aos poucos ele acabava se pegando pensando em pequenas dúvidas que envolviam o menino e— Tá, ele provavelmente estava virando um detento que nem os outros porque o assunto naquele lugar era incrivelmente _limitado_.

Derek decidiu que seria melhor pensar em todas as coisas bizarras e engraçadas que aconteceram em sua infância toda vez que ele começasse a pensar em moletons vermelhos e como diabos uma pessoa pode ter tantos assim?

* * *

Aconteceu tudo muito rápido.

Em um momento ele estava malhando nos equipamentos da quadra quando um presidiário esbarrou em seu ombro a caminho do grupo de pessoas mal-encaradas que estão, aparentemente, sempre vigiando os outros no canto da grade. E no outro, ele estava sendo segurando por dois policiais para não amassar ainda mais a figura deformada que era o rosto do outro detento.

Ele não tentou se desvincular dos policiais, porque ele não queria nem ter começado a briga.

Na verdade, não _foi_ ele que começou a briga.

Derek não sabia como alguém descobriu sobre sua verdade. Que ele estava sobre prisão temporária e que não havia incendiado uma igreja. Mas, de algum modo, eles descobriram e Derek suspirou achando que aquilo seria o fim da paz que ele estava tentando estabelecer entre ele e o resto dos presidiários. Porque saber que você estava sendo julgado por um crime sem provas não tem tanto problema quando se pode ignorar o bando de homens de meia-idade com sérios problemas e intenções maldosas, mas quando essas mesmas pessoas começam a _cutucar a ferida_ ignorar não é exatamente a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

Derek pode ter ou não certa cabeça quente. Mas não o culpe de espancar o cara que decidiu que comentar _Opa, não esfaqueia meu pulmão não, eu não sou sua irmã_ seria hilário. Porque não foi.

As caras de vários detentos concordaram com isso depois que o rapaz foi levado à ala médica por não conseguir respirar direito pelo nariz quebrado.

Ele não havia pensado exatamente nas consequências que sofreria, porque Derek estava à quase dois meses naquele lugar e nenhum sinal de que seu tio estava em um estado pior - O que era tudo que ele podia pedir em troca, sério - então quando os policiais o arrastaram até uma sala de segurança e o colocaram á sentar em uma cadeira, ele não relutou.

A sala não era grande, mas dava a impressão de que era. Por estar completamente vazia alem de algumas cadeiras, uma mesa e as respectivas luzes no teto. Alem da porta, óbvio. Não havia janela daquele local, e Derek começou a sentir ainda mais calor.

Ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava levemente nervoso, quer dizer, ele poderia ser processado ou algo do gênero e aumentar a sua sentença provisória por ainda mais tempo. Ele não sabia o quando descontar a raiva em um malfeitor poderia ser tão assustador.

Pouco mais de 5 minutos depois, um homem mais velho apareceu pela porta e sentou-se na cadeira à sua frente, ele retirou o chapéu e apoiou na mesa. Derek demorou um pouco mais notou que o homem era o Xerife, não muitos segundos depois.

"Derek Hale." Assentiu o profissional.

"Xerife." Ele respondeu polidamente.

"Você não acha que esta pouco tempo aqui para já começar fazendo baderna, rapaz?" Um sorriso pareceu dançar em seus lábios, como se aquilo fosse de algum modo engraçado.

"Peço desculpas, senhor, nunca tive que passar por uma situação daquelas para saber quais seriam as consequências antes de reagir." Ele lembrava como ser educado.

"Acredito em você." O Xerife comentou simples, ajeitando-se na cadeira para uma posição mais confortável. "Isso não quer dizer que não posso deixar você sair daqui sem uma punição." Ele deu de ombros.

Derek teve a impressão que podia ser pior.

"Estou ciente." Ele concordou, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa a sua frente e esperando.

O Xerife murmurou um pouco e começou a olhar para o teto.

"Que tal a lavanderia?" Perguntou-lhe casualmente.

Derek arqueou uma sobrancelha.

* * *

Derek foi castigado em trabalhar na lavanderia por quatro semanas, só porque o detento que sofrera com a briga tivera que passar por uma transfusão de pouco mais de alguns mls de sangue.

Ele não achava que foi tão ruim assim. Ele poderia ter sido castigado na limpeza dos banheiros.

Nas primeiras vezes, Derek teve um ou dois problemas em relação à localização e do que exatamente fazer com cada toalha branca que eles puxavam da secadora. Óbvio que ele já havia lavado roupa antes, mas o esquema era parecido com a de um hospital, alguém lhe disse, e ele com certeza também nunca tivera a experiência de trabalhar na lavanderia de um hospital.

Os presidiários usavam uniformes, - Coisa que no começo ele achou um tanto irritante, - Mas a calça era um pouco mais confortável que um Jeans normalmente seria. Então ele não tem muito que reclamar.

Naquele lugar ele notou coisas que não deveria. Ele ouviu coisas comprometedoras. E ele, sem perceber, tinha informações.

* * *

"Quero uma troca." Ele disse, depois de, finalmente, ter encontrado o menino no segundo andar conversando com um dos guardas.

Ambos encararam Derek como se ele estivesse insano. Uma certa mistura de desgosto com pena vindo do policial, enquanto Stiles só balançava a cabeça como se Derek estivesse sendo um palhaço desesperado por atenção.

Os dois se entre olharam e começaram a rir.

Não era uma risada boa. Era como se eles estivessem rindo porque Derek era ridículo. Aquela não era uma situação nada agradável, e ele começou a se sentir com raiva.

_Detentos_, o policial cuspiu uma ultima risada. Enquanto Stiles ria ainda mais abertamente.

* * *

Derek estava incrivelmente irritado.

Ele detestava quando pessoas o tratavam como se ele fosse menos do que qualquer outro. Ele viu o grau de superioridade que os policiais colocavam sobre os presidiários e como eles os tratavam diferentes dependendo de cada situação.

Derek era, aparentemente, um caso especial. Onde os policiais costumavam apenas comentar pelas suas costas.

Ele odiava segredos.

E ele não era cego, ou surdo, e conseguia ver, não, _notar_ quando pessoas falavam sobre algo que não se deve comentar com outras. Coisas particulares. Algumas ações proibidas, outras apenas ameaças.

Ele percebeu que esse tipo de coisa era o algo a qual as pessoas se referiam como as malditas "informações". Agora era só saber por que diabos a _Fonte não entrava em contato com ele_.

_Desculpa, nunca vi a fonte recusar uma troca..._ Deu de ombros um dos detentos com quem ele havia feito certa amizade na academia no pátio. _Até onde eu sei, ele é o primeiro a procurar e seduzir as pessoas com produtos em troca de informações._

"Hunf." Derek bufou, o moleque ainda não tinha dado as caras com nenhum tipo de proposta. E ele só queria um maldito saco de chips e um livro grande o bastante para ter com que se entreter. Isso era pedir demais?

Derek chegou a perguntar para Carlos como exatamente ele fazia essa troca. Carlos apenas respondia o mesmo que todo mundo: A fonte vinha até você.

Mas o problema era esse.

* * *

"Você é retardado?" Derek ouviu a voz do jovem, despertando por causa do sono leve que tinha desde os 16 anos de idade.

O mais velho franziu, cobrindo o rosto com uma de suas mãos por causa da luz clara que invadia seus olhos. O menino trazia uma lanterna, e apontava-a justamente para seu rosto.

"Eu tinha a impressão de que você era mais insano do que deixa transparecer, mas, sério, o seu nível _excedeu_ minhas expectativas." Derek mal via seu rosto, mas sua voz soava exatamente como ele imaginava ser a expressão com que o outro estava no momento.

"Do que diabos você está falando?" Disse entre dentes. Sua raiva ainda não havia sumido e ele começou a sentir a vontade de bater em alguma coisa de novo.

"_Quero fazer uma troca_." Ele repetiu com uma voz zombadoramente grossa, aparentemente, tentando imitar a voz do mais velho. "Não, porque isso foi_ suuuper_ discreto." Ele completou soando indignado.

Derek permaneceu em silêncio, usando uma técnica de respiração que aprendera na faculdade quando sua namorada o fez sofrer de uma maneira imperdoável, levando-o a ter problemas impulsivos de raiva.

Derek não podia bater nele. Detentos não deveriam nem se atrever a tocar nele. Respire, Derek, _respire_.

"Você deve ser muito _burro_ se acha que esse negócio de negociação é algo que qualquer um aqui esta ciente." Ele soltou o ar pela boca, balançando a cabeça, indignado. Finalmente tirando a luz apontada para o rosto do prisioneiro.

O menino pendia para os lados, mudando o peso de seu corpo de uma perna para outra, enquanto parecia pensar sobre o que falar.

Derek continuava em silêncio.

"Nunca jogou _detetive_?" Ele perguntou aleatoriamente, "É um jogo de sinais." Explicou logo em seguida, estressado.

Derek conhecia. Laura era péssima nesses jogos e Derek adorava se vangloriar quando ganhava dela.

"O objetivo é transmitir sinais secretos." Ele elaborou ainda mais, já que Derek não havia se pronunciado. "_Sem que os outros percebam_." Disse devagar, enfatizando a frase para que até uma criança pudesse entender. O que aparentemente era o nível que o moleque dava ao potencial do prisioneiro.

Derek podia ou não ter se arrependido do que fez, mas seu orgulho ainda o mantinha quieto. Guardando suas palavras como se o garoto não as merecesse. Ainda.

Stiles suspirou uma última vez.

"Você ainda quer fazer sua maldita troca?"

* * *

N/A: Alguma coisa está fazendo sentido para vocês? Porque eu nunca sei. A minha cabeça é um lugar tipo a Rússia, você se perde sem um GPS, sério.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4 – "Elas chegarão a um ponto em que você vai se sentir bastante satisfeito com o resultado."

O doce cheiro de _Cheddar_.

Algumas coisas deveriam ser imortalizadas, como _Parmesão_.

Imaginem um perfume que te deixa com cheiro de _Nachos_, você com certeza nunca ficará mais sozinho nas noites de sábado.

Derek não conseguiria dormir aquela noite de tanto pensar no sabor de salgadinhos que a fonte traria em troca da dita informação.

"... Você quer um _chips_?" Stiles arqueou uma sobrancelha, olhando-o de esgueira.

Derek retrucou dizendo que, se ele quisesse, podia trazer dois.

"Você é ridículo." Bufou o garoto.

A 'carta na manga' já em jogo era a única coisa que deixava Derek confiante de que ele havia conseguido convencer Stiles, então agora era escolher qual tipo de sabor ele preferia.

Aparentemente a Fonte estava correndo atrás a tempos de uma pequena informação sobre o veneno que foi encontrado no organismo de um dos detentos que ficara doente e falecera. Derek aparentemente tem tanta cara de homicida que _chamou_ alguém que _conhecia_ o cara que havia vendido o veneno para um _outro_ detento com quem o falecido havia tido uma discussão feia sobre preconceito racial.

Coisas bem interessantes acontecem quando se trabalha na lavanderia.

"_Doritos_." Ele saboreou o nome na ponta da língua, provavelmente lembrando o gosto.

"Chega," O mais novo pediu cansado, " Você está me desapontando de novo." Terminou colocando as mãos na cintura lançando um olhar reprovativo para o presidiário sentado á cama.

"Lei do consumidor." Derek apontou esperto, metido, "_Direito ao produto pago._" Ele ergueu um dedo, sorrindo maliciosamente, seus olhos fechados e braços se fazendo de travesseiro na parede.

Ele estava prestes a voltar á uma lista enorme de sabores, e ficar perdido em qual seria a mais apreciada, quando ouviu uma batida ensurdeçedoramente alta, pelo menos para seus ouvidos. E foi quando notou que vinha logo ao lado de sua cabeça. Ele então viu uma bola de vidro quicando no chão em direção á parede oposta e quicando mais algumas vezes em velocidade rápida como um torneiro profissional de pingue-pongue.

Derek teve que participar de um quando mais novo, uma experiência nada legal.

A bola quicou mais algumas vezes, quase acertando o presidiário mais de uma vez e quando ela bateu em um ângulo no canto do teto ela começou a perder a velocidade.

Stiles não se atrevera a falar nada, olhava para Derek enquanto escondia uma risada em uma expressão de irritação.

Assim que o pequeno objeto redondo parou de se bater o suficiente para que Derek pudesse pegá-la no ar sem se machucar, ele notou o que de fato o menino havia jogado em sua direção.

"Errei." Ele deu de ombros, deixando transparecer um pouco mais a risada presa entre os lábios.

Uma... _bola de gude_.

"Isso podia ter feito um grande estrago." O mais velho franziu. Era fato. Aquelas pedras de brincadeiras infantis eram mais perigosas que de fato pareciam. Era como se aquele garoto pretendesse fazer sérios danos no corpo trancado ao lado de dentro da grade.

Stiles revirou os olhos e retirou um envelope de seu bolso e colocou-o no chão, próximo á seus pés.

Ele ficou agachado na posição, com dois dedos encima do lacre mal feito com cola barata.

"Agora cala a boca e presta atenção." Ele voltou ao assunto com uma voz menos séria.

Derek cruzou os braços e encarou, esperando. Não que ele estivesse obedecido uma ordem que o moleque havia dado, não, ele apenas estava curioso.

Derek tinha 15 anos quando sua mãe _finalmente_ havia parado de chamá-lo de 'pequeno curioso', o que, sério, é um apelido ridículo. Mas então, _mães_.

Stiles usou seus dois dedos para dar impulso ao envelope por de baixo das grades e o pequeno acúmulo de volume fez sua velocidade e locomoção mais eficiente assim fazendo com que ela parasse exatamente onde ele queria: Próximo aos pés da cama.

Derek não se moveu. Arqueou uma sobrancelha e apenas voltou sua atenção ao mais novo, que fazia basicamente a mesma coisa do lado de fora dos bastões de ferro.

Ele enfim se cansou e então pegou o envelope do chão.

Ele virou-o duas vezes antes de abri-lo, o que recebeu um suspirar impaciente em resposta. Derek o ignorou e terminou por arrancar o lacre de maneira exageradamente bagunçada.

Stiles passou ambas as mãos pelo rosto e suspirando uma última vez como se Derek estivesse sendo a pessoa mais estressante com quem já teve de lhe dar na vida, ele olhou para o teto perguntando _por que ele _e voltou ao assunto.

"Dentro desse envelope tem cinco laços." O garoto comentou sobre o conteúdo entre os dedos do detento assim que ele começou a estuda-las.

Ele colocando as mãos no bolso de seu moletom, abaixando a voz e sussurrando alto o suficiente para Derek ouvir o comando de chegar mais perto.

Quando o mais velho se aproximou ele agarrou uma das barras de metal para se apoiar e a Fonte afastou alguns bons passos para uma mais segura distância, fazendo Derek franzir percebendo o desconforto e uma falha em relação ao sistema de total controle e domando que o mais novo fizera questão de mostrar que possuía através de palavras e ações.

Stiles... Era um bom ator.

Ou tinha um estranho transtorno de personalidade.

Tentando esconder o que acabara de acontecer, o moleque ergueu o queixo apontando para o envelope novamente, cortando o rumo de raciocínio que corria em Derek. Uma mistura da curiosidade eterna que tinha e de algo mais... sério.

O garoto tossiu em um de seus punhos e continuou com o que parecia ser o começo de uma explicação.

"Cada um de meus informantes tem uma maneira diferente de me mandar sinais." Ele começou, erguendo uma mão. "Pode ser em forma de pequenos símbolos desenhados na parede, ou um apetrecho de roupa diferente, um ou outro que simplesmente me informa através de pequenas frases sem sentido," Ele explicou, "Eu tenho um que me informa através de cortes pelo corpo, como eu fui me meter com um ser desses, eu não faço ideia. Mas enfim," Ele engoliu o resto de nervosismo e andou dois passos á frente se aproximando mais do envelope nas mãos do mais velho.

Derek pensou em estender a mão para fora das grades, mas parou no meio da ação com medo de fazer Stiles se afastar de novo. O que estava começando a ficar estranho, porque Derek estava literalmente _mentindo_ para que os outros presidiários se afastassem e justamente a pessoa á quem ele não pode nem _pensar_ em se aproximar, era a única pessoa que ele parecia não se _importar_ com uma aproximação.

Sua vida, sério.

"Cinco cores diferentes, cinco significados diferentes." Stiles continuou.

Todas as fitas eram do mesmo tamanho e largura, mas cada uma com uma coloração diferente da outra.

A amarela, por exemplo, significava que você ainda estava sem nenhuma informação, a Fonte explicou. "Você deve amarrá-la em uma das barras de ferros, assim, quando eu passar pela sua sela, eu vou notar se você tiver pronto ou não para uma troca."

"O Azul quer dizer que você encontrou algo, mas não quer trocar ainda." Sua voz suavizou e ele gesticulou com uma das mãos. "Não sei se você sabe, mas a qualidade da informação afeta a troca. Então talvez você queira trocar por algo melhor que um bendito _chips _na próxima com uma informação mais detalhada." Ele o olhou com as sobrancelhas repreensivas.

"Ei, eu tenho meus motivos." Derek de fato tinha um, não que o mais novo merecesse.

"_De qualquer maneira_," Ele continuou ignorando a quebra de assunto, "Vermelho, informação pronta. Preto, você está em perigo. Branco, você quer desistir." Apontou para cada um.

"Como assim-" Derek ia começar a perguntar, mas o mais novo, aparentemente já deduzindo qual seria a pergunta, respondeu em seguida.

"Quero deixar claro aqui uma coisa antes de você aceitar fazer parte dessa negociação," Ele aproximou-se e, encarando profundamente os olhos do detento, ele disse, "Eu não sou o único trabalhando com trocas nesse lugar." E após alguns segundos encarando um ao outro, ele completou, "A nossa diferença, é que eu não ligo de ter competição.".

Derek ficou calado, estudando os olhos do mais novo, inesperadamente perto da sua, separados por uma parede de ferro. Ele absorveu a informação e deduziu o resto.

Os sócios eram alvos.

"Então a fita branca," Ele retirou os olhos dos do mais velho, para olhar a dita fita na mão estendida, "É em caso de você desistir de tudo.".

O presidiário franziu, refletindo sobre sua vida e sobre suas ações enquanto encarava as fitas em sua mão. Ele estava preso _temporariamente_, sem provas concretas de que ele era o assassino de sua própria irmã, ele não ficaria muito mais tempo. Então... Porque se arriscar? Era só preciso tempo, e teimosia. Ele iria treinar sua ignorância, malhar, se exercitar, comer a comida de sempre, conversar pequenos assuntos não pessoais com os detentos menos chatos, e quando ele for embora, ele estaria livre para caçar seu maldito e desgraçado parente familiar.

Ou ele podia correr o risco e ser pego ajudando um menor de idade á identificar assassinos dentro de uma prisão estadual em troca de objetos da sua vida cotidiana.

Derek preferia a primeira opção, mas...

"Eu tenho um problema muito grande com curiosidade," Ele suspirou, fazendo Stiles se surpreender com uma risada. "Sério, isso não é saudável."

"Nem um pouco," O mais novo concordou, sorrindo cativantemente enquanto balançava a cabeça.

* * *

Derek ainda estava pagando sua punição trabalhando na lavanderia, ele via a máquina de secar bater, enquanto outros detentos enchiam outra máquina com roupas sujas. Elas trabalhavam apenas 4 horas por dia, e Derek ficava pensando se a chuva do lado de fora incomodaria muito uma seção de academia depois do almoço. Ridículo ver o número de homens que não querem de exercitar por causa de uma chuva, todos se refugiando na parte de dentro ou no refeitório com um baralho de cartas ou qualquer que seja que ocupem eles.

Ele viu dois detentos entrarem pela porta da lavanderia, e um deles gritou algo sobre precisar de uma vassoura. Enquanto outro o entregava-a, Derek notou o segundo detento, que entrara junto com o primeiro, andar em direção á parede, mas ele não percebeu exatamente o que houve, ele apenas ouviu um pequeno barulho chamando a atenção de todos no local.

_Mal aí_, ele comentou coçando a cabeça olhando para o produto de limpeza espalhado pelo chão.

_Velho! Isso aí era novo! _Gritou um dos que estava temporariamente trabalhando junto com Derek, alguma coisa sobre ter cuspido na comida de outro detento. Mas talvez ele só tenha feito isso para ser colocado na lavanderia de novo, porque, de acordo com George da cozinha, ele costumava trabalhar em uma clínica médica e se sentia bem por lá.

_Relaxa ô, foi um acidente_. Disse o segundo detento, recolhendo a embalagem do produto já pela metade no chão.

_Fala isso pro Xerife que compra essa porra com o dinheiro do governo, vadio!_

_Agora tu ta falando que se importa com os caras que te colocaram aqui?!_

_Aa, vai dá o cu seu gay._

_Não sou seu pai._

Eeeee a coisa escalou bem rápido a partir daí.

Tudo que Derek ouvia eram gritarias e xingamentos com conjuntos de palavras bastante ricas em vocabulário para um bando de presidiários sem classe. Incrível o número de brigas daquele lugar, incrível, não inesperado, por que, de novo, ele estava em um presídio.

Até o antigo enfermeiro jogar uma pedra de sabão próximo á cabeça do detento que estava dizendo coisas horríveis sobre a vida pessoal do outro, tudo estava indo suportável. Então o primeiro detento, que havia vindo buscar uma vassoura, segurou o colega pela cintura antes que o mesmo se jogasse encima do enfermeiro que gesticulava para o cara _vir quente que ele estava fervendo_. Assim que o primeiro disse algo próximo ao ouvido do segundo, e esse parou de se debater, ele ajeitou-se eretamente e espalhou ainda mais o produto com seus pés, recebendo ainda mais xingamentos do colega de Derek, antes de retirar-se da lavanderia seguido pelo primeiro colega.

Que havia saído sem a vassoura.

Hm.

* * *

A chuva não era muito incomodo, mas ele não conseguia usar a cama de levantamento de peso porque as gotas de água caiam-lhe o rosto tirando-o a concentração. Mas ele conseguiu resumir seus exercícios á corridas em torno da quadra e flexões.

_"Então como vai funcionar isso?" _Derek se lembrou do acontecido da noite anterior. Ele estava perguntando á Fonte sobre a negociação entre eles._ "Eu apenas escolho as informações que te passo e a qualidade delas resulta no tamanho do meu pacote de Fandangos, ou você me passa a informação que você quer?"_

_Stiles olhou para a parede e entortou a cabeça._

_"Eu normalmente peço as informações, mas você corre mais risco que os outros com o negócio de prisão temporária e talz," Ele deu de ombros. "Não é como se eu quisesse ferrar com a vida de vocês. Então tu que decide."_

_Quando o mais novo se afastou alguns passos, Derek percebeu o quão próximo eles estavam. _

_"Talvez," Ele comentou, "se a informação que você procura estiver ao meu alcance, tudo bem pra mim"._

O mais velho se lembrou de um sorriso e um rápido '_boa sorte'_, mas ele não tinha certeza. Porque... quando ele voltou a dormir, ele havia sonhado com algumas coisas relacionadas á situação em que ambos estavam, mas envolvendo algumas outras coisas. A maioria provavelmente _ilegal_. Logo, ele não tinha certeza de mais nada.

A chuva cessou por volta das 10 horas da noite, mas até aí a maioria já estava dormindo. Menos, claro, porque a vida de Derek é uma grande piada, Carlos e Rei, que pareciam estar comemorando uma vitória de campeonato mundial de futebol. Com gemidos.

E as malditas pilhas do rádio portátil haviam acabado.

Derek nunca mais vai usar o rádio antes da hora de dormir. Nunca mais.

* * *

N/a: Eu tive duas sortes essa semana: Um ataque de criatividade que só aumentou quando vi os maravilhosos reviews que o "Por tráz das grades" recebeu no meu tempo Offline, e a minha host-família da Rússia ter decidido passar o fim de semana na casa de campo, isto é, sem net. Logo, yey, 48 horas para completar as outras fics.

Então vou agradecer á todos que leem e curtem e aos que leem, mas não tem como postar comentários porque não tem conta no FFnet, eu já senti a sua dor. Obrigada a todos.

[Eu sei, meus capítulos são curtos, desculpa. E eu sei que começo também ficou horrível, mas eu começei o primeiro terço já estava escrito desde a última vez que postei e eu decidi apenas continuar de onde eu parei então... É mesmo assim a culpa é minha... Desculpa de novo.]

* * *

**Eu não deixar claro algumas coisinhas rápidas de ninguem se importar:**

**- Tem certas partes de um capítulo que eu não sei se ficou bom ou não porque eu não gosto de "Encher linguiça" (Vocês ainda usam essa expressão?), então não é por querer. Mas eu também não quero que isso afete a história, caso vocês _realmente_ quiserem um pouco mais de detalhe em certa parte eu posso tentar refazê-la, então é só me informar.**

**- No último capítulo eu comentei um pouco sobre meu estilo de história, eu espero que esteja agradando porque eu _tentei_ fazer algo um pouco mais adulto que o meu normal, mas eu sei que mesmo assim eu ainda arranho. E eu tenho muitas outras fics que eu gostaria de compartilhar com vocês, então é provável que o clima entre todas as que eu escrevo ao mesmo tempo afete a outra. Sei que isso é antiprofissional mas as vezes acontece, então desculpa.**

**- E... eu estou a procura de uma Beta?**


End file.
